headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Connor
| aliases = Sarah Reese Terminator: Pilot Sarah Baum Terminator: Gnothi Seauton | continuity = Terminator | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = John Connor Son; destined to lead mankind in a war against the machines. Kyle Reese Lover and father of John Connor. Charley Dixon Ex-fianc . | status = | born = 1966 | died = December 4th, 2005 Original timeline. Revealed by Cameron Phillips in "Gnothi Seauton". | 1st appearance = Terminator (1984) | final appearance = | actor = Linda Hamilton Lena Headey }} Sarah Connor is the person you need to call if you feel that the future of humanity is being threatened. Screw John Connor, he's a putz. Sarah's the real ass-kicker in the family. She has been presented as both a waitress and a freedom fighter in the Terminator multimedia franchise, as first brought to life by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd in the 1984 sci-fi/action classic The Terminator. Played by actress Linda Hamilton, also appeared in the film's 1991 mega-smash sequel, Terminator 2: Judgment Day. A reference in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines establishes that Sarah Connor had died of cancer in between the two films, but no worries. Thanks to the convenience of time travel, Sarah lived again in the form of actress Lena Headey in the FOX Network spin-off series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. A younger version of the character was re-imagined for the 2015 feature film, Terminator: Genisys, where she was now played by actress Emilia Clarke. Overview Biography Notes & Trivia * * Sarah Connor's FBI file from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles mis-spelled her last name as Conner. * Linda Hamilton's twin sister, Leslie Hamilton, played the T-1000 version duplicate of Sarah in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * In 1999, Sarah Connor was engaged to marry Charley Dixon. She abandoned the relationship after suffering an intense dream of seeing the world destroyed by Terminators. Worst. Girlfriend. Ever. * By the time she time-jumped from 1999 to 2007, Sarah Connor had held twenty-three jobs and gone through three aliases. She was also fluent in four languages, Spanish being the primary among them (well okay, English was her primary language, but you get the point). Terminator: The Turk * One of Sarah Connor's aliases is Sarah Baum. The name is taken from author L. Frank Baum, who wrote The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, which was published in 1900. Sarah also took to referring to Cameron Phillips as "Tin Man", who is a character featured in the story. Terminator: Gnothi Seauton Statistical data The following is taken from Sarah Connor's FBI file. * Name: Conner, Sarah (no middle initial) * Known aliases: Sarah Reese * Status: Escaped from Pescadero State Hospital. Whereabouts: Unknown. At large. * Occupation: Waitress * Sex: Female * Age: 33 * Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California * Race: Caucasian * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 110 lbs. * Hair: Black * Eyes: Green * Marks/Tattoos: Puncture scarring front and back right shoulder. Multiple combat scars. * Known associates. Charley Dixon, fianc ; John Connor, son (15). * Federal warrants: Murder, attempted murder, armed assault & battery, armed robbery, assault & battery, domestic terrorism, kidnapping, arson of United States government property and property used in interstate commerce, arson of a building. * Remarks: At large. Armed and dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. Trained in the use of military grade firearms, handguns, edged weapons, explosives, and hand-to-hand combat. If contact is made, utilization of FBI HRT is highly recommended. Appearances Incomplete # Terminator: Samson & Delilah See also External Links * * Sarah Connor at Wikipedia * * * Sarah Connor at the Terminator Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:TV characters Category:Terminator, The/Characters Category:Terminator 2: Judgment Day/Characters Category:1966/Character births Category:1997/Character deaths